People Help The People
by Hileehayi
Summary: PEOPLE HELP THE PEOPLE - After the death of her parents Misao does everything to get away from her old life of being a farmer's daughter, that is until she ends up with the responsibility of her parents abandoned farm in a neighbouring village from the beginning of their marriage.
1. Prologue: A Letter To My Younger Self

Dear my younger self,

I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry for who I have become. It isn't your fault, you didn't know that this was going to happen. I'm sorry you won't be as happy anymore. I'm sorry I broke the promise you made to yourself. Remember when you used to chase chickens in the field and you'd make daisy chains out of the flowers that grew on the farm? Don't forget how happy you were. Don't forget dad's smile ( You won't see it anymore.) Don't forget mum telling you, "You're so brave" when she puts plasters over the cuts you accumulated from your many adventures. (She won't be there to put plasters on anymore, she'll never call you brave again either.) Remember how big the horses in the stables are and how big the ocean is whenever you swim in it. Remember _everything_, because it'll be gone one day. I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your dreams. I'm sorry I let you down.

Misao


	2. Chapter 1: Renaissance

**I'm back! For the people who have been reading my story I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update it. I had been busy with tests before the start of my winter break and of course Christmas meant I had very little free time. I've rewritten this chapter at least three times, my original version was very different to this but I'm happy with the changes I made. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The dull lifeless thud of my heeled boots was the only sound that surfaced from the gloomy and damp path as I dragged my suitcase towards the railway station. It was a long and tiring walk to the main station at the edge of Zephyr, the town where I had lived all my life, however the silence the walk provided appealed to me more than being driven there by my loud and overly outgoing friends. "_They would have made a big deal out of nothing," _I thought to myself "_I don't want Lindy and Martha to cause a scene anyway... They probably wouldn't even let me get on the train if they came with me to the station" _My pace began to slow down as the pain in my arms and feet became incredibly uncomfortable and made it difficult to continue walking. I leaned against one of the many trees that adorned the side of the pavement and tried to catch my breath and regain what little stamina I had. I mentally scolded myself for being so weak and pitiful. I never used to be this weak, hell there was a period where I took judo lessons and worked on our families' farm. But then it happened, then everything changed. When _they_ both died I sold the farm to my uncle and found that looking after myself was the last thing on my grief sickened mind. I pulled my mobile phone out of the pocket of my jeans and groaned as I glanced at the clock. _9:37._ I was going to miss my train, _great. _I heaved my suitcase through the grass and back onto the pavement. I walked as fast as my feet would allow me to, hoping I'd some how make it on time.

I stumbled into the train almost an hour later, glancing around desperately for a space to sit only to fail to find an empty seat in the crowded train. I walked through the carriages carrying my suitcase closely in my arms since there was no space to pull it along with me. The other carriages was just as crowded as the last, maybe even more. Defeated, I squeezed past a group of business men and lingered quietly at the sides. I pulled a pair of earphones out my pocket and put them in silently, not because I wanted to listen to music, I didn't even care for music much anymore... It was a silly habit I had picked up when I didn't want anyone to talk to me, if it looked like I was listening to music then no one would bother to disturb me. Even though I was still fully aware of what was going on around me I was still able to be disconnected from the world around me.

"What are you doing for the Harvest Festival?" said one of the businessmen to his colleagues. I glanced up at them briefly and then went back to staring at the ground. "My wife is cooking a large meal and then we're taking my son to the town hall for the celebrations" One of the men stated as a small smile crept up on his lips "My son's finally at that age where he can appreciate things like this and understand them more. I'm hoping to make some good memories with him." I blanked out after that, distracted by the memories I had left of the Harvest Festivals I spent with my parents growing up. A lump formed in my throat and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to think about what was in store for me. The memories I have of my parents before they died should have been a refuge, but instead they were a reminded of the past that I could never return to. The people I'd never see again.

_I wish my memories were like water, that way they'd slip away from my mind easily and calmly and would no longer cause me pain. But my memories are not like water. My mind is a graveyard. These memories that weigh me down are like a tombstone in my mind. I can't forget them, no matter how hard I wish to and attempt to cast them away. Even though I've buried those memories deep inside me they still reside within a tombstone in my mind, I'm never going to forget them. _

The train became less and less occupied as the hours passed, it was a long journey to my destination. I eventually found a seat to myself and savoured the silence of the now almost empty train. Feeling that I was able to let my guard down, I sank into my seat and closed my eyes letting my body succumb to slee- "MISAO~ YOU HAVE A MESSAGE FROM ME~ MISAAAA~" My eyes snapped open as I scrambled to silence my phone instantly regretting my decision to let Martha record a personal message alert tone. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as a family at the back of the carriage stared at me. "Sorry." I mumbled as my hands clumsily fumbled around my pocket for my phone and quickly silenced the obnoxious sound coming from it. Mortified and wishing I could fade away from the passengers who were still staring at me, I bowed my head so no one could see my face and stared at the message Martha has sent me.

_"Mikhail said you left already, why didn't you say goodbye? This is stupid Mish, you don't know anyone in Echo. You have Mikhail, Lindy and everyone else here. Just tell this Dunhill guy you don't want to live in that house and sell it, it's your property now after all. You could come and stay with me and Hiro until you buy a place! I'm sure this Dunhill guy will understand. Your family and friends are where you belong, here in Zephyr. You can't keep running away." _

But I could. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Keep running. Leave everything behind and run away from it all. I was leaving with no intent of coming back. In my dark world the only silver lining was the house I was left in my parents' will from the beginning of their marriage in town I had never heard of before. That way I can be away from everything, away from everyone involved in the life I was trying so desperately to get away from. I never wanted to go to Zephyr again. I never wanted to _ever_ see a farm again. After my parents death I no longer took interest in anything. I pushed people away. I felt like I was doing everyone a favour by not in. I distanced myself from others over the past months because I have became broken. I have lost the very essence of what makes me Misao Jiyeon. I want to get away. I want to be alone so I can't burden anyone with my sadness. I want to be alone so I won't have to lose anyone else ever again.

The sun was completely obscured by the dark grey clouds that covered the entire sky when I arrived at Echo. I felt an icy chill rocket across my skin as my body began to shiver. Hot breaths left my mouth in ghostly plumes, rising up to meet the overcast sky before disappearing completely from my view. Zipping my jacket up as swiftly as I could I tried to ignore the urge to stop and search through my suitcase for clothing that would provide more protection from the cold than what I was currently wearing. I trudged through the hurricane of falling leaves determined to get to the mayor's house so I could receive the keys to my new beginning as quickly as possible. I began to imagine the new palace I would finally find solace, would it be a tiny cottage? A large house? I have to admit I was rather excited, this was my fresh start after all... A large and monstrous rumble from the dark cloud above vibrated through the air as I walked in the direction of what looked like the main village area. It looked empty, I couldn't see a single person outside. I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as I wouldn't want to be outside in this weather either, but part of me was expecting the atmosphere to seem more lively. It was the Harvest festival after all. I dug through my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with the mayor's address on it, the paper was wet from the rain and it was hard to make out the house number through the heavily smudged ink.

The sound of a nearby door opening abruptly a few meters away took my attention away from the crumbled and soggy piece of paper in my hand. "_Forget it." _hissed the bright golden haired man as he glanced back at the figure standing in the doorway. I stopped walking and watched the scene quietly, curious at what had caused this outburst from the angry looking man. "I'll see you tomorrow at your stall." The figure in the doorway chuckled before closing the door, he was obviously amused by what had happened which confused me a little. I debated whether to ask the man for directions before he walked off out of my sight, but the scowl planted on his face made me hesitant.

"Excuse me..?" I said quietly in attempt to gain the young man's attention.

"_What?" _he hissed sharply. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I backed away slightly. He glanced at me then widened his eyes in surprise, they were an unusual shade of red, they were almost captivating in a way. "... S-Sorry." he put his hands in his pocket and stared at the ground awkwardly. "I thought you were someone else..."

"It's okay." I mumbled then retrieved the piece of paper once again from my pocket before speaking up. "You don't happen to know where.." I squinted my eyes to try and make out the name written on the paper "..Dunhill, the mayor of this place lives, do you?" The man sighed and looked slightly irritated before pointing to the house he had just stormed out off. "He lives there." he stated bluntly and began to walk away before I could thank him. _Well someone lacks people skills_, I thought to myself as I walked over in the direction of the tiny cottage the man had just directed me to. I would never admit to it but I could almost feel myself walk with a slight spring in my step. This was it, I was mere minutes away from receiving the keys to my new life. Goodbye farm, hello new beginning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the people who reviewed my previous chapter. Reviews are appreciated! ^_^**

**Guest- much doge. much thanks. **

**Savethesalmon- Hi Kayla. I don't believe we've met. Or spoken. Actually this is a Back to the Future/Harvest Moon crossover! So Misao went back in time to deliver the letter she wrote. #cheersm'dears**

**Le Redhead Merchant- Thank you for your advice, I corrected the mistake. I agree entirely, I think I was just getting overly excited playing around with the text features. Thanks for the review**

**Harvey- _ Do I know you?**


End file.
